


supernova

by fourthdimnsion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Family Feels, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers, i've been crying the entire day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Din Djarin had it all, and yet he had nothing at all.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> this season finale destroyed me and this is how i cope with it. enjoy my pain

How unfortunate was to hold anything to his own, but own nothing that actually mattered.

When he helped Ahsoka, he didn’t expect to own the beskar spear that was rewarded after freeing those civilians. He didn’t want it at all. Yet, he took the weapon, later finding out to be as valuable as his entire armour who saved him from the shooting, the inhuman slamming against the wall, and the burning stabs of a darksaber. 

Din escaped alive from it, spear on his back with his jetpack.

When he helped Bo Katan, he’d surely expected to fight Moff Gideon. Gideon managed to make his guard down before attacking him, and Din almost fell on that trap. He defeated him, and took him back to the cockpit with the darksaber. What he didn’t expect, then, was to find out about the lore behind that sword, and that now it belonged to him. He didn’t want it at all. Yet, he had no choice as — as must as he tried, as he surrendered, as he offered — Bo Katan didn’t accept, her face hiding some feelings that Din hoped it wouldn’t grow further against him. 

Din had managed to take it with him, leaving it hanging on his waist and later on a purse made out of old fabric. 

When he saved Grogu, he finally breathed when seeing him alive. He expected — hoped, actually — that with this nightmare ending, he’d take the Child to a safer, better place to train his abilities to become a jedi. It hurted to leave him, but as long as he had the Child under his guard, he didn’t care about anything else but him and only him. 

Din had to do the right thing when the jedi arrived just in time. 

He remembered quite well when his body moved but his emotions wanted otherwise. When he opened the door and the right person was there, and saved them all. When he looked at Grogu, and Grogu expected an answer to be given. When he broke the Creed and no guilt had been loomed but the crescent lump in his throat, and it was time to say goodbye to what mattered most for him. 

The door had closed, and everything else was a blur right after it.

When he landed in solid ground, not something that floats through the nowhere, he couldn’t say a thing about what was given. A spear, a sword, power to be a ruler, but at what cost? He didn’t ask for anything. His silence unsettled, he was on the verge of an uninterrupted cry, and he could imagine his child wiping off his tears when it started. Could feel his happiness by seeing his face just like the first time. Could feel anything but mostly, the soft little grip on his hand, looking at him as if he was the best. 

Din wasn’t the best. He did what he was meant to, and got what he was meant to.

That thought haunted his mind when he looked at the stars above him, the sky so clean and dark, the space so full yet so vague. His brown eyes wandered lost through the constellations, but he didn’t search for an answer, a point, a rhetoric. Nothing was lost, just given back to where it belonged. 

At least, Din had the memories of a giggling child. He held it with his whole heart and didn’t let go, and never will. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
